An Angel from the Streets
by I-Dunno-Sve
Summary: Shinji Ikari is new to the city and a college freshman and finds himself drawn to a peculiar homeless young man. { Kawoshin, College AU }
1. Chapter 1

The counselors back in high school were right— college is much, much better than high school.

Only there for a few weeks, Shinji had already made two new good friends who even have similar interests with him, liked all his teachers, and honestly enjoyed the city where the university was. Though his depression was still there, along with an overall feeling of alienation, things seemed to be a lot better than they used to be. Of course, not being near his father helped with that…

The sun had begun to set, and Shinji lugged his cello down the steps to the subway. Public transport was a thing he had just began to use recently to travel. Before, he'd lug his bag and instrument three blocks to school and back, and he did not appreciate the extra attention.

"Missed the train again…" he mumbled to himself as he checked the arrival board, then leaned up against the wall. It'd be a ten minute wait until the next train.

However, even here he could feel eyes on him, like the extra attention he'd get wheeling the cello around on the street. The boy glanced over, catching sight of a white haired boy, about his own age, sitting up against the wall on the floor. A striking orange bike was locked to a steel beam, and there were two dirty back packs next to it.

Shinji noticed the bike was what was known as a fixie. His father worked a lot on mechanics, which was how he could tell. No brakes, and only one gear. He frowned some.

 _I guess he has some sort of death wish.._

It took a moment for him to realize the cyclist had been staring at him nonstop the whole time, and smiling too. Shinji didn't have much experience with the homeless, and just hoped he wouldn't talk to-

"What's your cello's name?"

Shinji blinked, not sure how to even address that. "A-Are you talking to me?"

The cyclist on the ground chuckled. "Well, there's no one else here with a cello, I think."

The boy on the floor was scruffy looking, his white hair overgrown and frizzy and white collared shirt dirty around the sleeves and pocket. His jeans were torn and shoes looked like they've been around for years now. Piercing scarlet eyes contrasted with dirtied pale skin, and his voice was soft, almost soothing.

Shinji furrowed his brow, looking down at his instrument. "Uh, I didn't know I was supposed to name it, so I guess it doesn't have one yet. Sorry."

The cyclist raised a brow. "No need to apologize. My name's Kaworu. You took the north train yesterday, I saw you miss the train. You looked a little afraid and nervous. You're new to the city, I'm guessing?"

This guy hadn't stopped looking at him since he came down the steps. Shinji kept his eyes on the wall and floor, surprised by the sudden conversation like this. "Yeah, I'm a freshmen in the university." A pause. "Are you a student too?" Certainly he was old enough to be.

Kaworu finally broke eye contact, his smile faltering a little. "No. You see, capitalism keeps me from that." He grinned again as the lights from the upcoming train lit up the station, illuminating the shiners and metal of his bike as well. "I'll see you around then."

Happy to get away (although this new character had a weird allure to him), the student gave a weak wave and scuttled over to the train and got on. Kaworu sighed and laid over on his side.


	2. Chapter 2

The weather here was temperate for a September day, it made studying in the park easy and even enjoyable. Toji had just left for some sports practice and had left Shinji alone with his musical theory text book.

The park was ridden with students studying in circles and on benches, along with some older folks playing chess in the shade.

He sighed and looked up for a break. Then his eyes widened. Plummeting down a huge hill down the street was a very recognizable orange bike. However it was a near blur from how fast the thing was going. Shinji found himself staring in awe, half of him hoping that he doesn't lose control of that death trap of a bike and fucking die.

But that didn't happen.

Indeed, Kaworu had safely come down the hill and rolled into the park. His two bags were attached to the bike, and it was safe to assume that was all he owned. Confidently, the albino dismounted and sat across from a kinda sweaty, bearded old man wearing a T-shirt that said 'I like mine pulled.' A chess board was between them.

Shinji kept his face down and eavesdropped, though observed through the corner of his eye.

"You ridin' down here thinkin' you can be'a beatin' me, but you's wrong 'bout that." With that, the man moved one of his pieces, a crooked grin on his face.

"Well, let's let the game speak for itself, shall we?" Kaworu moved one of his pieces, a black knight, then glanced over at Shinji, knowingly, and winked at him.

 _Did he just…?_

Shinji's face reddened, and he buried it into his book again to hide his embarrassment. What the fuck was that supposed to mean? They had a seven minute chat and, and? It was just creepy now. Though, not creepy enough to keep him from being interested in a weird way. After all, this Kaworu was a real character. But Shinji liked to observe them from afar, not have them breathe down his neck.

It was about thirty minutes of tense silence. Kaworu and the mystery chess man sparred quickly, completely focused and unwavering. However it all ended with a sigh from the older man, who knocked down his king in defeat.

They shook hands.

"That's a game, old friend. How about you go and see if Aoba can give you a fair game?" Kaworu grinned at the man, who cursed under his breathe and waddled off.

"Do you play chess, Shinji?"

The student blinked several times, confusion and near fear in his eyes. "How do you know my—"

"Mmh? It was written on your cello case yesterday evening. Shinji…" He paused and looked at the sky. "I've always liked that name, it sounds nice on the tongue."

Shinji flushed, looking away and decided to change the subject. "… No, I don't really play chess. I know the rules but I was never really any good."

"Why don't you play a game with me, it'd be fun."

"No, no thanks, you seem really good I'd be boring to play with—"

"I insist."

A sigh. "Really, I'm not any good."

Kaworu hummed and turned more towards him. "I know we don't really know each other, but I'd like to know you. You interest me, and I'd love to see you play your cello, you must be very good."

The brunette opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"If you need any help around town, or just want to talk, I'll always be in subway station near the university. Don't worry, I don't bite." The albino boy began to mount his bike. "I just, heh. I just bike!" With that, he peddled off without another word.

Shinji, still processing what had happened, watched in amazement as this skinny, almost malnourished kid pumped up a steep hill in heavy traffic with the sun beating on his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Thoughts of those piercing red eyes plagued Shinji's mind all through the day's lectures. What was with this guy? Maybe he was a serial killer who liked to be nice to foreign freshmen before earning their trust and burying them alive. Or maybe he was a genuine nice person who just wanted to help out.

He wanted to know.

After dragging his cello down the stairs, he watched hopelessly as his train left the station. Missed again. He groaned.

Kaworu was there in his usual spot, grinning as he watched him miss his train. He gave a little wave.

Shinji wheeled his cello over and leaned over a little, determined to get some facts. "Kaworu, so, uh, you're homeless?"

The albino's grin disappeared for a moment, then came back, more charming than ever. "Technically the subway station is my home. It's shelter at least. You know, until a security guard tells me to get out or I get harassed."

The cellist frowned at that, and said the first thing on his mind. "Why don't you just come back to my apartment with me?"

Kaworu's eyes lit up, and Shinji had no idea what possessed him to ask such a question like that.

"Is there hot water?" The albino was already standing up and getting his bags together, obviously taking this very seriously.

"Of course there is?"

"Oh, excellent! I knew you'd be a gentle soul, one can tell by the way they walk, you know." With that, Kaworu put his two bags in his shoulders and unlocked his bicycle, shoving the lock into his pocket. Some of it stuck out.

Shinji didn't know whether this was a good idea. Actually, he knew this was a bad idea. An awful idea. But he couldn't just change his mind now. Maybe this would be a one day thing…

The train came, and Shinji tugged his cello on and Kaworu pushed his bike on board. They sat across from each other in silence.

In the isolated, air conditioned train, it hit Shinji how bad Kaworu smelled. It was horrendous and other people on the tram noticed as well. Good thing the guy seemed to care about cleanliness, asking about hot water and such.

It was a two-stop trip, and only a short walk to Shinji's apartment. He was staying with a distant cousin, Misato. Shinji figured she wouldn't mind much, as she's normally out at her job or, when she is at home, very drunk. She was a good friend though, and honestly very thoughtful.

When they got to the door, Misato wasn't home. Shinji was breathing through his mouth just to avoid smelling Kaworu's odor. The albino pushed his bike in and leaned it against the hallway wall, then dropped both bags. He huffed. "Can.. I use your shower please?"

"Yes. First door to the left." He gave a relieved grin as Kaworu nearly ran to the bathroom and shut the door.

Shinji proceeded to spray copious amounts of Febreeze around the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaworu was in the shower for well over an hour and a half, pushing two hours now. Which was good, since he really needed a scrub, yet bad because Shinji was doing all he could to distract himself from wetting his pants. It was a one-bathroom apartment.

Mist flooded the hall when the bathroom door was finally opened. Kaworu had a towel around himself and his head, and anxiously peaked his head in the living room. Shinji was in there, watching an informercial on television and keeping his legs crammed together.

"Shinji—"

He jumped at the voice, nearly pissing right there, but thankfully he didn't. "Oh, uh, yeah?"

"Do you have any pajamas I could borrow…?" He was obviously very embarrassed to have to ask.

"Yeah! Yeah, just hold on a second." That being said, the brunette burst up and scuttled past Kaworu into the bathroom. It was still steamy and relatively hot and sticky in there, but for good reason. Heaven knows the last time Kaworu had a shower like that.

Relieved, Shinji nearly ran out of the bathroom. "I have pajamas, just hold on right there, okay-?"

Kaworu was leaning up against the wall. "Take your time." A smile.

Shinji hardly noticed, nor did he take his time, as he didn't enjoy having a barely clothed stranger in his home. He practically shoved the folded pajamas at him.

"Excellent. Thank you, I'll be right out." The albino took the clothes and went back into the bathroom to change.

When he came out, he looked like a completely different person.

Purple suited him, the shade of the pajamas contrasted with his pale skin. Kaworu had shaved the awkward stubble off his face, and Shinji assumed he had shaved about everywhere else too. His hair practically shined, it almost looked metallic, like silver. His stench was gone, now he smelt like Shinji's lavender soap.

Kaworu made himself at home and plopped onto a chair, looking at the TV. Shinji found himself staring.

"It's really too much of you to do this, I'm honestly shocked and overwhelmed by your random act of unwavering generosity and kindness. I'll try not to be a hassle." He grinned, this time there was nothing in between his teeth.

Snapping out of his minor trance, Shinji averted his gaze and smiled to himself. "Really, it's the least I could do," he took a breathe, looking back at the newly refreshed boy in front of him. "Before I came to the city, I promised myself I'd do more to help people. Er, kinda for my own health, if that makes any sense." He drifted off, his mind wandering back to those deeply buried incidents he had with his father. How unsympathetic he was; his distrust, his selfishness, cold, purposefully cruel.

Very cruel.

"Sense as clear as the translucent sparkling spring of eternal youth!" Kaworu was beaming— a grin from ear to ear, pink tinting milky white cheeks. The statement was not one to avoid conversation, Shinji could tell. Kaworu was genuine. He really meant what he said. The honest boy clad in purple sighed in relief, then plopped himself into the couch by Shinji.

However grateful Kaworu was to have been allowed into the other's home, he sure didn't have a hard time making himself at home.

Shinji opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off the by sudden sound of the door being loudly unlocked and opened. Misato had made her entrance, and a grand one is was. The brunette hadn't asked himself what his cousin would think of him just allowing some bum into her home off the streets. He silently kicked himself for that, and only grinned when Misato stepped into the room.

"Hey Shinji, the hallway reeks of air freshen—" she blinked, surprised by the stranger in her living room. "Who's your boyfriend here?"

Before Shinji could react, Kaworu stood up, unfazed and still grinning, and offered a handshake. "Ah, I've been expecting you! My name is Kaworu Nagisa, I'm a friend of Shinji's and going to be sharing a room with him. I won't be any bother to you, I won't be here during the day."

Luckily Misato was easy going, and just nodded, accepting the lie, accepting that maybe Shinji was just a generous person. "Okay Kaworu, I'll see you tomorrow then. Shinji, I'm going in my room."

Typical. Misato had a schedule: get up, drink a beer, go to work, come home, get drunk, pass out, repeat. This only changed if she went clubbing with some coworkers. Shinji rarely saw his aunt outside the apartment.

They were left alone again.

Shinji bit his lip and glanced over at his guest. "You know, you didn't have to lie like that… Misato is very understanding."

Kaworu was surprisingly taken aback. "Lie? Am I not a friend of yours who will be sharing your room?"

The brunette thought about that. He hadn't even considered Kaworu a friend, at least not yet. His friends at school wouldn't share a room with him. Asuka would rather die then spend more that eight hours with him, and Toji and Kensuke only hung out with him during school days.

"Shinji?" It seemed he had gotten lost in thought.

Blinking, then smiling a little, Shinji looked over. "Heh, sorry. I guess you're right. You're sharing my room and you're my friend."


	5. Chapter 5

Microwavable noodles was the dinner they had decided on. Shinji leaned on the counter, checking his phone and discreetly checking on what Kaworu was doing through the passthrough.

Jeopardy was on television. Kaworu was like a child in front the silver screen, not blinking and staring in awe. Shinji could barely make out Kaworu answering questions in the mythology section under his breath over the microwave ambient noise.

Who is Apollo, What is Sodom and Gomorrah. Seemed to be his subject.

Shinji brought out their food on a tray, setting it down on the coffee table and smiling a little. "A fan of Jeopardy?"

Kaworu looked back, shrugging and quickly taking his bowl. "Is that what this show is called? It's fun trivia. I've never watched much TV. My family was very religious, and saw it as the gateway to corruption from satan."

There was an underlying tone of distain at the mention of his folks. Shinji assumed his family was one reason he was on the streets but refrained from asking more about it. Kaworu ate like he hadn't had a warm meal in months, which probably wasn't too far of a stretch. Within ten minutes the bowl was clean. Shinji forgave his lack of manners.

"Excellent food, I haven't been full since last week. So tell me, do you have class tomorrow? You know I'd love to stay up and chat the night away but I'd honestly really like to get to dreamland very soon."

Shinji looked up from his half eaten bowl and cleared his throat. "I don't have anything until a two hour lecture at one, so we can uh, hang out in the morning?" His voice was hesitant.

"Sounds like a plan! Shall I wash out this plastic bowl for future use?" Kaworu stood up and stretched his back back.

"Uh, no? Just throw it away, it's garbage." He raised a brow, as he never considered reusing the plastic noodle cups.

"Garbage, right right. Okay, I'm going to brush my teeth and go to sleep. Good night then. And again, thank you." The boy in purple pajamas swiftly walked off, turning on the hall light and disappearing.

After a good half hour of mindlessly watching an infomercial, it occurred to Shinji he had never shown Kaworu anywhere to sleep. He squinted, then silently tip toed to the bathroom. The light was out, and it hit him that Kaworu may or may not have had a toothbrush.

He silently prayed he didn't put his pristine toothbrush into his mouth. Reality was, Kaworu was basically a stranger. God knows what he puts in his mouth…

Shinji pushed the sickening thought to the side, and made his way to the room Misato had prepared for him. It wasn't much, just a small guest room. A cheap mattress. One lamp. No windows. A broken ceiling fan. His textbooks, papers, and old socks littered the ground.

Yet absolute heaven for an exhausted Kaworu, who laid dead asleep under the covers of Shinji's bed.

He sighed, and decided to get ready for bed himself. He would be using mouthwash tonight, and mouthwash only.

The brunette stared at himself in the mirror. He was not his father, the direct opposite in fact. He liked to pretend he was more like his mother, though he never met her. Shinji pieced together what he had heard from family friends and cousins about her and made up what she was like. Would she had followed her dreams of becoming a musician? Yes. Was she selfless? Yes. Would she have housed a kind homeless boy from the street?

He liked to think so.

Kaworu was still fast asleep as Shinji silently changed into pajamas in the corner of the room. He took a breath and stepped over to the sleeping boy, lightly tapping him.

"Hey, uh, hey Kaworu. You're kinda taking up the whole bed, and it's my bed—"

The kid under the covers groaned, then jerked up, rubbing his eyes. "Oh boy, how rude of me. I'm sorry." He scooted over to the very edge. "I am a very still and deep sleeper, I won't disturb you at all." With that, he laid back down, rolling over onto his side and facing the wall.

Not wanting to deny him of any well-needed shut eye, Shinji crawled into bed and slowly got used to sharing his mattress before dozing off himself.


End file.
